Who said changes are bad? I did
by blueeyedjaclover
Summary: I new girl joins Mac's team. But when a man is murdered in his office, he doesn't trust anyone anymore. Can Jo help him get over it? And can the new team member stay. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jo walks out of the elevator.

'Hey Mac, what's up?' She asks Mac, who she passes on her way to her office.

'We got a murder.'

'What do you mean? I didn't got a peep on my phone, so I don't know about anything.'

'That's because it only has been discovered half an hour ago. It was laying in my office.'

'You mean, in this building? Who found it?'

'Our new crime scene investigator. Her name is Alexis Tomlinson.'

'I know, I hired her.'

'There she is. Maybe you can speak with her.'

'Won't she talk?'

'Didn't ask yet, but I thought you're better with it.'

'Yeah right, you weren't in the mood, I guess.'

'Just question her!' Mac says, while grinning.

Jo nods and walks towards the girl.

Jo smiles, thinking about the interview she had with her. From the moment she walked in, Jo knew she wanted her. She's a powerful, precisely young woman who isn't scared to say what she thinks. Jo liked her. As Jo looks at her, she doesn't see a scared face, but a calm, maybe even bored look, if she didn't care finding a dead body in an almost empty building. The girl looks good, wearing a pink top and some jewelry, a jeans and some really high pumps. Her hear is dark and curly, her make-up perfectly done. As she sees Jo approaches her, she stands up and walks towards Jo.

'Hi, Jo right?'

'Yes, hello Alexis. Nice start of your first day. Starting to look a bit like me.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I first got here, a young woman was laying death on the bridge over there.'

'Well, let's hope they don't make it a usual thing.'

Jo smiles about the joke the girl made, and when Alexis sees she laughs, she also smiles.

'You'll do great here, I think. But now tell me, what did you actually see, finding the body?'

'I came in, because I wanted to introduce myself to my new boss, when I saw a man sitting in a chair in front of the desk, his head pointed to the window. So I touched his shoulder, because I wanted to ask him if he knew where I could find detective Taylor. When he didn't react, I looked at him, and saw he was dead.'

'Thank you.' Jo writes down what Alexis had said. After that, she wants to walk away.

'Wait!' Alexis yells. Jo turns around, a bit startled.

'I just wanted to ask, can I help? I mean, I'm a part of the team now, so…'

'Of course you can! I just assumed you wanted the rest of the day of because you founded the body and all.'

'I'm not that kind of girl. I'm a cop, it's my job. So I'm not really scared anymore of a dead body.'

'Well than, the kits are over there.'

'Thank you, really.'

'Don't bother. Like you said, it's just my job.'

Alexis and Jo walk away, both in a different direction. When Jo reaches Mac, he immediately asks what Alexis had said.

'Be cool, she doesn't know anything, not more than we do. She's a nice girl, just give her a change. We're not all as good as you are.'

'I know, Jo. I'm not saying she has to be perfect, I just want her to be good.'

'You have to work with her, at least in this case.'

'Talking about the case, shall we start investigating?'

'You know what, I think that's a great idea. I'll join Danny, Hawkes, Lindsay and Alexis at the crime scene, then you can help Don interrogating the witnesses.'

'I thought I could be the boss today.'

Jo smiles a bit defiant. Mac shakes his head when he looks her walking to his office, what's the new crime scene. He frowns, thinking why the body was laying in his office. He didn't know the victim. He hopes further investigation shows more information. He follows Jo's advice, or actually, her command, and joins Don.

At the crime scene, Lindsay finds a sharp piece of glass, covered in blood. On one edge are pink fibers. Danny on the other hand, finds a gun, fired recently. It's a Glock, 9 mm. A police gun.

'Hi.' Everybody turns around to see who walks into the crime scene. It's a young woman.

'My name is Alexis, I'm the new member of this team.'

'Hi, I'm Sheldon, Sheldon Hawkes. This are Danny and Lindsay Messer.' They smile at her.

'Nice to meet you. What do we know about the vic?'

'His name is Maurice Jackson. 54 years old. We found his ID in his pocket. TOD about 6 hours ago.'

Alexis nods as she walks to the body. It's still sitting in the same position as when she found him. She looks at him closely, and when she's checking his shoulders, she finds a small, sticky ball. Having no idea what it is, she puts it in a bag. When they're almost finished, Jo walks in.

'Jo, are you going to do this all the time? Just walking in when we're finished, letting us do all the work? What must Alexis think of you?!' Danny says, grinning after he said it.

'You know, mister Messer, I would watch my words if I were you, because I'm the one who can fire you.'

'Sorry boss.'

'And don't call me boss, that's Mac.'

'Yes… Jo.'

'Thank you. So, what do you've find.'

'I found a piece of glass, covered in blood, first I thought it was the murder weapon, but the wounds are gunshot wounds. And Danny found a Glock, which is more likely to be the murder weapon.' Lindsay says, and Danny hands Jo the gun.

'A Glock 9 mm, that's the weapon we use at the NYPD.' Jo says, taking her own gun and compares it with the weapon found on the scene.

'Let Adam run this through AFIC.' She gives the bag back to Danny.

'So if this gun was the murder weapon, who's blood is that?'

'I don't know, but I thought, maybe our vic fight back, and this is our killers blood. I'm going to run it through the DNA database right now.' Lindsay and Danny both leave the crime scene, to investigate the evidence. Jo looks at Alexis.

'So, what did you found?'

'I found this kind of sticky stuff on the victims shoulder. And Hawkes is going to help me figure out what it is.'

'Am I?' Hawkes asks.

'Yes Sheldon. Alexis is new, so she doesn't know how the machines work. You're going to help her.'

'Sure, I don't mind. Let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

Jo walks out of the elevator. It was 4 am, but she couldn't sleep and decided to go to the lab, seeing if there was anything she could do to help the case. When she walked to the coffee machine, she almost got run over by Alexis, who was running through the lab with a big mug of coffee.

'Hey, watch your step!'

'I'm sorry, Jo! I'm just in a hurry. I want to get this thing cleared out, but it doesn't work.'

'How long are you busy with it?'

'I started last night at 7 pm. I've been here since them.'

'Really? Let me take a look, see if I can help.'

They walk to the lab, where the computer is running. Alexis is looking into a microscope, sights and sits back in a seat.

'I have no idea what this is. I've run it through 6 different databases right now and I can't get a match.'

Jo looks through it, but shakes her head, not a clue having what it could be.

'Do you know what Danny found, the pink fiber?'

'Yes, it was probably from a pink jacket, made from pink silk.'

'That most have been expensive, and extraordinary.'

'It was. It was made by Réne Lezard. Very expensive and fancy brand in Europe.'

'So, why don't you look if this sticky thing you found has anything to do with this brand, or with the making of it.'

Alexis typed something in on her computer. She puts it on a table near her and pulls of her 6 inch heels. Slowly she pulls op her legs and lays them next to her on the chair.

'Are you tired?'

'I'm dead tired. I could sleep for ages.'

'Well, this is going to take ages, so why don't you just close your eyes a bit.'

'You sure?'

'You stayed up here all night, so I guess you just need to sleep. It's okay, I'll wake you.'

Alexis nods and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, Jo can hear her breathing very frequently, and she knows Alexis is asleep. Then she feels her own tiredness. Nobody is in the lab, so why not? She closes her eyes and falls asleep in seconds.

Jo wakes up, hearing a annoying beep, different than the beep on her alarm clock. She opens her eyes and sees the computer from the lab. She sits up and rubs her neck. It feels a little stiff, sleeping in a small chair. Next to her, Alex is still asleep. She looks so small and sweet, totally different than the strong and independent woman Jo hired. It's 7 am, they slept for a few hours. The beeping continues and Jo looks at the computer. They've got a match. She walks to the small canteen and makes two big cups of coffee. She walks back to the lab and wakes Alexis.

'Good morning, time for work.'

Alexis eyes open rapidly. Then she yawns and gets up. Her hair is a mess, her makeup has been destroyed and she looks tired.

'I'm sorry, I didn't wake. What did you found?'

'We've got a match. The sticky stuff you found is glue. It was used to glue a button on the jacket the fiber was from.'

'Of course! Why didn't I think of that.'

'Doesn't matter, we got it now.'

Than Alexis sees herself in a mirror and sighs.

'I look awful. I'm sorry, but I'm going to the toilet, making myself look better.'

'If you think you need to, go on.'

Alexis walks of and Jo looks herself in the mirror. Her hair is still in shape, her makeup isn't erased, but she looks tired. Rapidly she puts it away and looks where the jackets are being sold. A quarter later, Mac walks in. As he sees Jo, he looks at his watch.

'You're early today.'

'I've been here since last night. Alexis and I discovered what the gluey stuff was we found on the crime scene. It's a special glue, made from lama spew, used to glue the buttons on the jacket Danny found fibers of.'

'Lama spew?'

'Yeah, pretty expensive and particular. This is the only shop in New York who sells them, and they are only for sale since last week.'

'Let Alexis and Don take a look at the place. Talking about Alexis, where is she?'

'I'm right behind you, boss.' Mac turns around. There is Alexis, standing in front of him. The jeans and T-shirt she was wearing last day made place for a panty and a long sweater. She's barefoot, because her shoes are still standing in the lab. She walks past Mac to take them. Her hair is in a simple knot, her makeup simple and natural. When she starts talking, Mac startled a little, but corrects himself in just a few seconds. It isn't that he likes her, he likes somebody else more. But she is a beautiful woman.

'So, where did you want Don and me to go?' She asks.

'This shop. It is the only shop where they sell the pink jackets.' Jo says, showing her a photo.

'I'm on my way. Call me if anything happens.'

They watch her walk away.

'Mac, are you okay? You're so quiet lately. If there's anything…'

'I'm fine Jo. I'm just worried how somebody could be killed inside the lab, and in my office.'

'I know what you mean. I'm scared to. But something else, what do you think about Alexis?'

'I don't know. She looks like a nice, smart young lady. But there's something about her, I can't really explain what.'

'Give her a change. I know, she's totally different than the rest of the team, but I think she fits. This team could use some new genes. Some freshness, someone with new ideas, other ways of working. I like her. She reminds me a bit of the young Jo.'

'She does? Never thought you would walk around whole day in high heels, wearing a dress.'

'There are things you don't know about me, remember that.'

Mac smiles.

'I'm going to Lindsay, seeing if she found something from the blood on the knife.'

'I'm going with you.'

'No, you're not. Remember you send me home for working to long and being tired like hell? Now it's my turn to send you home. No offend, but you look like crap.'

'Thanks Mac. I know, I'm really tired. But I want this case to end.'

'Me to, but we having nothing if we're going to make mistakes because we're tired. So, go home.'

'Only because I have to listen to the boss. I'll be back in a few hours.'

'Bye Jo. And sleep well.'

'Bye Mac.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hfd 3.

Thanks for reading and following this story. I know, haven't updated it for a long time but I was busy with school, my life… But anyway, here's a new chapter!

'Hey Linds, found anything?' Mac walks into the lab, where Lindsay is busy examining the blood found on the knife.

'It was animal blood, probably from a dog. Which could make sense, because our vic had a dog. They found it in his house, it was dead, probably stabbed.'

'They killed the dog to?'

'Yeah, they brought it in just a few minutes ago. Sid is going to perform an autopsies on it.'

'Anything else?'

'No, the killer looks really precise.'

'Come on! You are police officers! We have to find more. Just a bit of dog blood won't help us.'

Mac walks off, leaving a perplexed Lindsay. Danny walks in as Mac walks out.

'What happened?' He asks Lindsay with a frown.

'I have no idea. I told him we didn't found anything else and that the killer was precise. Then he went mad at me.'

'Mac is just upset because it happened in his office and he has no idea how the killer or the vic came in. They aren't seen on the videotape and it hasn't been of or sabotaged.'

'Unless…' Lindsay looks at Danny. Danny looks at her, questioning.

'I have to go to Adam. I have an idea.' Lindsay walks of.

'Thanks for sharing!' Danny calls her after.

Flack and Alexis arrived at the shop.

'Ahh, this is heaven!' Alexis says, looking at all the dresses, skirts and shirts. Flack looks at a price tag.

'Never known heaven was so expensive.'

'A girl can have her dreams, can't she?'

Flack smiles and shakes his head. He liked her. She was pretty, smart and had a strong opinion. He looked at her long, slim legs and her 6 inch heels. Alexis turned around. Flack quickly looked away, feeling a bit caught.

'Let's go, ask who had the money to buy this amazing clothes.'

Flack walks after her when she walks towards the counter. Behind it stands a woman, looking posh.

'Hello, we're here to ask some question about the persons that bought the pink silk coat.'

Alexis and Flack show their badges. The woman looks at them for a moment and sighs.

'They are in the sales for 5 days now, and they've been bought by 12 women. What else do you wanna know.'

'We would like a list of those women.'

'I'm sorry, but then I need an endorsement from them. '

'I don't think that's necessary in a homicide. And we can get a warrant in an hour.'

The woman ticks something in on her computer and a few minutes later a list of the clients rolls out of the printer.

'Here you go.'

'Well, that wasn't that hard, was it? We're going to investigate this and will be in touch with you later.'

Flack and Alexis walk out of the shop.

'Why did you let me handle this? You haven't said a word in that shop!'

'Just wanted to check if you're good at interrogating.'

'Did I passed the test?'

'Yeah, I guess it was fine.' He smiles. 'But I'm starving. Let's go and eat something.'

'Oh, I know this lovely place. Let me drive.'

She climbs in the driver's seat. Flack sits next to her. She drives a little wild, and Flack holds himself to the seat. When she stops the car and gets out of the seat, Flack looks relieved.

'Where you scared, detective Flack?'

'Me? Scared? No, just for getting a fine. Well, where's that lovely place you were talking about?'

'Just walk on, we're almost there.' She stops for a small café, and walks in.

'Here? Seriously? It looks like, I don't know…'

'You're calling yourself an investigator, well, investigate this then! They make lovely food, I come here almost every week.'

She walks in and throws her bag on a chair in the corner of the room, which is filled with round tables and chairs. French music plays in the background. As Flack looks at the menu, he sees it's in French to. When he turns around to Alexis, He sees she leans forward over the bar that's in the middle of the room. He sees her waving and a second later a small, fat man walks out from behind.

'Salut Pierre. C'est tellement agréable de vous revoir! Ça va?' (Hey Pierre. It's so nice to see you again. How are you ?)

'Ça va, Ça va. Ravi de vous revoir. Qui est ton ami?' (I'm fine, I'm fine. Good to see you again. Who is your friend ?)

'Il appelles Donald Flack. Il est mon collègue à la police de New York.' (His name is Donald Flack. He's my colleague at the NYPD)

They talk along while Alexis orders two dishes. Flack sits in the corner, questioning what the hell they're talking about. After a little while Alexis walks to him with two plats full of food, and a baguette and two cups of coffee. Her hands are so full, Flack is afraid everything will fall on the ground, but everything stands on the table in a few seconds without even a drop spilled.

'You keep surprising me today.'

'Why am I surprising you?'

'Well, you're not the standard police type.'

'What is the standard police type according to you then?'

'Well, mostly they don't wear killer heels, eat in little French restaurants and… I don't know, you're right. But I didn't knew you spoke French?'

'Haven't you read my file then? I'll give you a spoiler. My name is Marina Angeliqa Marguiretta Tomlinson, but my mom liked the name Alexis better when we went to London. I was born in France, lived there till I was 8, moved to England, and when I was 18 I moved to New York. My mom still lives in England, have no clue where dad is. The rest you can read in my file.'

'What is your name again?'

'It's a French thing. Don't bother, no one remembers.'

'We should eat. What have you ordered me?'

'Just a sandwich with cheese. I think you'll like it.'

'I'm getting a sandwich and you're gonna eat all of that? I wonder how you stay that slim.'

'Thank you. I sport every day and this job makes me run around even more. Like your sandwich?'

'Yes, but what is it?'

'It's a French cheese, made of fungi.'

'Seriously?'

'You said you liked it.' Alexis got a beep on her phone.

'We have to go back to the lab. Adam found something on the list we sent.'

She takes her coffee and walks out, Flack right behind her.

'Adam, I know you're busy but…'

'Mather of fact Linds, I just finished this list so I can help you if you want.'

'Yes, thanks. I thought, we've searched if our vic walked in, but only around the time of his death. Maybe he was here a lot longer. Check the recordings from the whole day.'

'That's gonna take me ages! Wanna help? Please, please?'

'Okay, okay I'll help you. Now slide on.'

Lindsay and Adam sit in his office, checking all recordings, to see if the vic was in the building.

After searching through the recordings, Lindsay jumps op.

'There, that's our vic, you see?'

'You're right! He already came in this building at 2 pm. That's more than 10 hours before he was killed.'

'Someone most have seen him. I ask Mac if we can question all people who were in the lab yesterday.'

As Lindsay walks out, Alexis walks in.

'Hi Adam.'

'Hello Marina.'

'Seriously? Read my file, didn't you?'

'Yep, and I've heard you were from France.'

'I've heard you weren't. What have you got on that list?'

'Oh, right. It's been bought by 12 women. They looked all really normal, but rich women. Till I saw this. It's been bought by Sharon Jackson. Who's the best? Adam! Whadup!'

Alexis raises her eyebrows and shakes her head.

'Sharon Jackson. I know her from somewhere.' Alexis looks thinking.

'Maybe you met her. She works here.' Mac walks into Adam's office.

'I met Lindsay, she told me you found out something.

'Yep, we do.' Alexis says, before Adam even had the change to open his mouth.

'The jackets were bought by normal woman, 'till Adam found this. One of the people of this lab bought one. Never possible she could've paid it with her normal salary.'

'Her name?'

'Sharon Jackson.'

'She called in sick this morning. Find her and question all labtechs.'

'All?' Alexis looks around the lab. There are at least 50 of them, and who knows how many there were this morning.

'Yes. I'll contact the rest of the team to help you.'

Mac walks out of the office.

'Adam, is Mac always this cold and professional, or only to me?'

'Well, he ain't really the huggy kind of person. And he thinks it's suspicious you came here the day a dead man was found in his office. Let's say it this way. As it comes to Mac, you have to gain his trust, you won't just get it.'


End file.
